Episode 8916 (30th May 2016)
Plot David fills in DS Kerr on Jason’s work on the garage conversion and his feud with Callum, including the beating he received at his hands. Norris rudely asks Phelan to examine some loose roof slates at No.3. Phelan turns down the job but Jason tells him he doesn't want to fall foul of the local gossip. Gemma remains upset about Callum and leaves for a memorial booze-up at The Dog & Gun. In the Rovers, Sinead knocks back wine and vents her frustration over Chesney to Fiz. Johnny continues to try passwords on his laptop with suggestions from Michelle and Kate. Fiz tries unsuccessfully to stop Sinead getting drunk. The police have questioned Gary about his work on No.8's annex. Cathy agrees to go for a walk with Roy on the Red Rec. She suspects he's going to dump her. Phelan backtracks and offers his and Jason’s services to Norris. Citing the collapse of the annex, Norris points out that he needs someone who will do a good job. David is released and he, Gail and Kylie go to the Rovers. Aidan, working alone in the Underworld office after hours, is startled when drunken Sinead barges in, all dolled up ready for the modelling job he offered earlier. When he explains she’s too late, she bursts into tears. David questions Gail over what she told the police. Sarah and Gemma see the police taking in Jason. Gemma shouts abuse at him as the Platts watch on. Kylie realises that David has set him up. Aidan comforts a tearful Sinead. Touched, she leans in for a kiss but he quickly pulls back. Horrified, she flees in tears. Michelle guesses the password. At the station, Jason’s unnerved when DS Kerr points out that he had a strong motive for murder and the opportunity to dispose of the body. Roy accepts Cathy's proposal, saying it's now time to move on. Chesney finds Sinead seemingly passed out on the sofa at No.5 but she's faking it to avoid talking to him. Returning home, Jason furiously accuses David of trying to implicate him. Gail and Eileen weigh in to defend their sons. David tells Sarah to stop protesting Jason's innocence, telling her it's better for him to get charged than one of them. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *DS Kerr - Emily Woof Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Red Rec *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *The scenes on the Red Rec were recorded at Langworthy Park in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie and Sarah are taken aback to realise that David put the police onto Jason; a drunken Sinead makes a pass at Aidan; and Norris incurs Phelan's wrath over a roofing job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,550,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes